Stupid Questions
by Sirianna123
Summary: How stupid questions can get when two particular pirates are bored?


Short funny story I came up with after Oda-sansei published official gender-benders for supernovas.

I don't own one piece.

* * *

View 1

Kidd was walking ball of rage for whole week. Not only he was stuck on boring island without his crew. He was suck there with Trafargal Law. Who was constantly trying to piss him off. Just one day was bearable but week?

"Eustass-ya." Kidd thought he'll rip surgeons insides out. Was it this hard too understand how much it was taking from him to not destroy this hole till his crew comes to save him from Law?

"What?" red head grumbled not taking eyes from his drink. He got no idea what barman mixed into it but it was strong and taste wasn't half bad.

"Would you wear a bra if you were a woman?" irritating brunette asked sitting next to Kid. Red head got no idea what Law was doing whole day but it was good. Fact that other rookie came back was bad. For as much as Eustass was concerned other pirate could just go to jungle and die.

"From all idiotic thing you spit for whole last week this is most idiotic." Kidd said looking at Law from above his drink.

"Come on Eustass-ya. You're always shirtless, that's not healthy you know." Trafargal said with 'I know everything and I'm fucking doctor' voice. "So? Would you?"

After short while of silence Kidd decided that answer requires drinking remains of this weird drink. "Of course I would." What this idiot was thinking while asking him this.

"And shirt?" Law continues clothing talk.

Kidd eyed tanned pirate and raised his not existing eyebrow. "Where you were?" he tried to change subject.

"Walking around." Law answered, "Now answer my question." he demanded.

"No way. They're stupid." he said "Barman next one." red head ordered next drink.

Moment of silence occurred and it lasted till drink was delivered. Said thing was immediately stolen from eyebrow-less man by tanned, tattooed hand. "Give it back" Kidd growled looking at surgeon.

"Answer my questions, then I'll return your glass." Law explained smiling smugly. "And don't try ordering me around." he added taking little sip of drink. "What is it. Tastes awful." he commented liquid.

"Shut up. I don't know." Kidd said after moment of thought and endless storm of stupid, useless comments.

"Huh?" Law was surprised it worked. "High heels?" he asked nest questions.

"No, they would be a pain to wear." Kidd instantly replied. He hoped there won't be any more questions. His patience was running really low when this conversation started, now it was almost gone. Question or two more and this town is gone.

"I see~." Law hummed slowly. "Would you wear..." he didn't got chance to finish. Kidd punched him breaking glass in progress.

"No need for violence. You could just ask me to give it back." Surgeon noticed shaking his head. Punch was strong enough to send him flying to other side of tavern and crash into few tables. When he was up other pirate was already gone. "I guess he was tired." Law said and went to his room.

Owner didn't even bother asking them to pay for what they broke. He was happy only tables and glass of crappy drink got broken. For him they could already leave his tavern.

View 2

"Eustass-ya." Eustass Captain Kidd scariest female pirate barely kept herself from sending all knifes that were in town right into brunettes face.

"Is it important?" she asked. Other pirate might not seen it but she was busy with hiding herself from sun. Without Killer and Wires medicaments her skin was quickly turning red.

"Of course it is." other woman said sitting next to her under beach umbrella. "Which of us would better as man in your opinion?"

"Of course me. Now move away." pale ginger said pushing other away. She knew how clingy Law could be when she wanted something. Last week taught her this.

"I think it would be me. Yo don't have eyebrows and I doubt you would wear shirt." brunette said not moving an inch. "Besides pants and coat you wouldn't wear a thing, aside from boots." she continued.

"You're stupid Trafalgar." Kidd just said and left to get drink in bar. Cool shady bar where no surgeons or possibility of sunburns would bother her. Sweet. Just sole thing made her smile. Of course smile was quickly replaced by mad grimace. Law got to go with her worrying about her liver or other organs than can be damaged by alcohol. Why can't she just go somewhere and die?

* * *

And what you think? Who looks better? Law or Kidd? Leave comment to let me know :)


End file.
